Take it
by Grey Matters
Summary: Journal entries of a girl attempting to get Aidou to notice her, to make love to her, to drink her blood.


So the other day I was looking through my computer and I found this story I wrote like two years ago. I haven't seen Vampire Knight forever and I don't even know if I ended up finishing the show. I don't think I'm going to add to this one. It seemed such a waste not to share it though, so here it is.

As always I do not own these characters (all except the main girl).

* * *

**September 6, 2011**

Aidou Hanabusa is a sadist. I saw something I wasn't supposed to see and now I know his secret. He is a vampire.

The night I found out I had followed two girls who snuck out to take pictures of the night class. They are that famous. I hid in the trees and watched as Yuki showed up swinging from the trees and flashing her arm band to make them leave. One of the girls fell and cut her knee. Aidou and Kain showed up; I guess drawn by the smell. Soon Aidou had a firm grip on Yuki's wrist and pierced her skin with his fangs. It all made sense now; the secrecy, the guards. I watched eagerly, enjoying the look of seduction and desire on Aidou's face. Zero showed up ruining the fun though. The night class students left and the two girls were carried in the direction of the headmasters office. I have to see that look on his face again. Next time I want it to be directed at me.

**September 19, 2011**

On St. Xocolats's Day the day class was in an uproar, everyone had chocolates to give, mostly for the night class. I had a plan. After class I snuck to the bathroom and made a small incision into my wrist. Tinny dark red droplets rose to the surface of my skin. They slid, finally dropping with a plip into a small glass tube. When my life essence filled it I stoppered it, lay it in a small black box, and tied it. It was almost time so I slid the package in my pocket, primped, and ran off to deliver it; a dark flutter in my chest.

I stood separate from the rioting crowd. It gave me slight pleasure to see Yuki get jostled around as if she were a package no one cares for. The sun disappears beneath the tree line and the black, iron gate swung appeared first, Aidou behind him. His eyes lit up like a child at a candy store; he seemed to be the only one who enjoyed the fame. Yuki announced the beginning of St. Xocolatl's Day and why is important, Zero stood quietly behind her. I had little interest for him but he was intriguing. The night class stood in their lines receiving their gifts and those girls in the back surged toward the front. I waited, waited for him. He stopped to get every single one of his gifts, so vain. Kaname called to him, I know he thinks Aidou is a joke. With his arms full he walked toward class, such grace. I pinched the wound in my wrist and I felt worm liquid contaminate my fingers. I saw his nose flare, his eyes rolled to look at me. Veering off course he stopped dangerously close to me. His eyes turned hungry, lips curling at the side revealing his pointy pearly whites. I could see his need, it was sexy. I tossed my hair away from my face, purposely revealing my neck. His chest started to rise and fall quickly. My peripheral vision told me that everyone was watching, the other girls with jealousy, Kaname had concern and warning in his face. I directed my focus toward Aido.

"I have a gift for you Aidou," pronouncing his name like idol.

"What is that engaging smell?" His gaze pierced through me.

"Perhaps it is the chocolate," we both knew it wasn't. I handed him the box my wound looking him in the face, but just hid enough to conceal it from others. He grabbed the package letting his finger slide over the red canyon.

"Aidou!" Kaname warned. The penalty sounded like it would be death.

Turning his head to hide it, Aidou brought his fingers to his lips acting as if kissing them. Only I could see that he licked the blood. His eyes flashed red, smiled, and walked away leaving me to the mercy of the vengeful day class girls.

**September 26, 2011**

Sitting through class the past days has been torture, notes, ugly teachers, but mostly my time has been spent zoning. I've been thinking over every moment of that day, his face, what he said. I wonder if he drank it yet. What am I thinking of course he has! The question is what is my next move? Should I wait for him to come to me or should I go to him. I don't want to cause trouble for him. I'm sure there is some sort of rule against drinking the day classes' blood, or I would have heard about it by now. Of course the school is trying to keep the whole thing hush-hush. But if I don't go to him will he come to me. Oh it's so mind racking. The one thing I'm sure of is that I have to be careful for I am dealing with killers. As long as I stay in control I can get out anytime I want. As much as I hate to admit it the school will protect me if it comes to that. But for now all I want to do is drown in my lust for him.

**September 28, 2011**

I had just decided to make contact with him again when at twilight this evening he came to me. I went to see the night class go to class as usual, standing a little off to the side. Unlike last time though I was surrounded; the other girls were convinced that if I was going to talk to Aidou then they were too. I do not know if he confronted me this time because I took more time in the bathroom this morning curling my hair or if it was because he finally figured out how to handle the situation I had put him in. When the gates opened this time very unlike his usual self he walked at the back only glancing at the other girls. As he approached where I was the girls around me started to shriek. He stopped to sign autographs, I was the only one to suspect his true purpose, and after signing the girl in my math class's note-book he flipped the page and wrote something. Tearing it away from its home he handed me the paper with one hand and the note-book back to its owner with the other. I stuffed it in my pocket before any of the groupies got a hold on it. He did not say a word, just walked on keeping up with his gang.

As soon as possible I scurried off to be alone, evading all questions in the process. I hid behind a tree for added secrecy. I retrieved the note from its hollow and unfolded it with the care it deserved.

Meet Me

At The Swan Fountain

Midnight Tomorrow

The note had an obvious meaning, this disappointed me. Either he was not smart enough to encrypt it, thought he had no reason to, or he thought I was too stupid to understand an encrypted note.

**September 29, 2011**

I won't bore you with the details but my day has insisted on being slow. The hours just after the sun sank beneath the ground though were torture. I showered, did my hair, prepared my plan to sneak out and still it was only 10:30. I think my roommate suspects that something was up. I wore my robe over my clothes and pretended to fall asleep. At 11:30 I snuck out of the room, everyone was asleep. I made it all the way to the ground floor without event. My heart almost jumped out of my mouth though when one of the supervisors caught me. I told him I had some laundry to get out of the dryer; he was stupid he believed me. There is an emergency exit in the back of the laundry room. Not my planned exit but it would do. I brought out the knife I stowed in my bra for protection and cut the wire connecting the door to the alarm. I filled my lungs with the cold night air as I stepped out the door, Fall was definitely here. I pressed into the brick wall; there were cameras in both front and back of the building. I came out on the side of the building I was safe. I scurried into the forest disappearing into the curtain of trees. By the time I reached the fountain it was five minutes to midnight. Searching for Aido quickly I proceeded to primp, dusted my jacket, removed the leaves from my hair, hiked up my skirt an extra inch. This was a special occasion.

"If you pull it up any farther I will be able to see something inappropriate." His voice resonated from the trees behind me.

I wheeled around focusing my sight on his figure slowly approaching me. "I didn't hear you coming!"

"I guess I should be flattered," he came closer, "that you think I am special enough to be shown that," closer, "but I don't know if I want to see what you have to offer." He stopped inches from my face and stared me down. I felt uncomfortable but I stood my ground and pretended to be what I wasn't.

He spun and landed softly on the stone basin of the fountain. "What kind of proposal did you have in mind?"

"I thought I would let you choose" I sat next to him feeling the coldness of the stone seep into my panties.

"Mmmmm," he sat there rolling over what I said. I could see by his mannerisms that he enjoyed the power I gave him.

"Did you enjoy my gift?" I let my fingers play in the clear water. I took back the power over the conversation.

His gears shifted, "it wasn't the best I've tasted." He paused, "They starve me here though so it was a welcomed drink."

I savored the flavor of accomplishment. I wanted information from him, how could I achieve it without revealing how little I knew.

"I didn't get you in too much trouble did I?" innocence dripping from my voice. I couldn't possibly know that, and he understands that. I hoped he would leak more information than he had to. He gave me a look as if he knew exactly what I was doing.

"No I hid it well enough but Kaname is on high alert now. To see you tonight I had to sneak through a window in the bathroom. Frankly it was below me.!"

Nothing, I gave it up I wasn't going to find anything out this way. Plus I still had what he wanted. Give a little to get a little.

"How do you sustain yourselves? I don't see any day class students disappearing."

He weighed his options, "we drink blood tablets in our water it keeps us alive nothing more."

"I guess that the guardians are to keep you from being satisfied."

He looked at me through the corner of his eye, "You are smarter than you appear."

A few moments passed each of us revaluating the other.

"So when you bite me will I turn?"

He turned to me putting his leg on our seat. Leaning as closely as possible to me he said, "Are you scared?"

I tipped my head to the perfect position for his access. "Try me."

He smiled I liked to play the game. He breathed in my scent and lowered his mouth to my neck. I felt his breath which awakened a tingle in my lower back. His hands moved to my shoulders pulling me toward him. His slick tong glided over my neck. My breath came quicker in anticipation. I saw him expose his fangs; I watched his chest rise and fall waiting for the mystery of its sensation. Aido's teeth scraped lightly against my skin, he paused, and sighed releasing me creating distance between us.

I touched my neck, nothing. For a long while all I could hear was the wind in the trees and the splash of water in the fountain behind me.

"Why didn't you take it?"

"I want to give you something." Avoiding questions seemed to be his specialty. He removed an object from his pocket and placed it around my neck. As I saw it clearly the necklace seemed to be a glass swan connected to a silver chain.

"It's my family crest. This fountain is a donation from my father to show his compliance with the nonviolence code here. The water within it will turn to ice when I am near." I must have exposed confusion on my face because he then explained, "I have the ability to create ice from water."

"Do all," the rest of my question was left hanging in the air.

"I need to leave." And just like he came he disappeared. I was left looking where he stood thinking about what occurred until a chilling wind blew up my skirt. I pulled it down and trudged off to my dorm.

**September 31, 2011**

It's been three days since I met Aidou at the swan fountain. At sunup instead of going to school I went to see him. He was walking back to the night class dorm at the front of the pack.

"I am so ready for some shut-eye!" he held his arms up and went to stretch and yawn but mid stretch-yawn he sighted a glinting in the path. Since he was ahead of everyone he stooped to pick it up.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! So I have no idea where I was going with this or I would try to add some kind of ending. So I hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me if it was worth putting up.


End file.
